Truth Behind the Chocolate
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Ini semua karena seseorang yang dulu memberiku coklat... Namanya Matt...". "Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" Near memotong kalimat Mello. "Bukan, tahu! Dia itu... Mmm... Temanku...". First fic in DN. Gaje, abal, sedikit romance, Matt/fem.Mello RnR please... :D


Hai, hai, reader sekalian... ^^

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Ini fic pertama saya di DN. Mohon bantuannya, ya! Saya juga masih newbie, kok! m( ._. )m

_Yosh, enjoy!_ \(^o^)/

_Note_

Kalau ada huruf _italic_ di tengah, itu berarti Mello yang berbicara tentang masa lalunya :D

~#~#~#~#~#~

_**Disclaimer: Death Note bukan milik saya! Death Note milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba! (dua-duanya Om saya, tuh! Hehehe... –slapped-)**_

_**Tapi fic ini milik saya seorang; FuzzyStrange Musume31! Hehehehe... ^^**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC sedikit mungkin, fem!Mello, AU, Matt x fem!Mello, maybe typo(s)**_

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Happy reading! ^o^**_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Mello menggigit coklatnya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Hari ini berapa bungkus coklat yang sudah kau makan, Mello?" Near bertanya pada rekan sekaligus rivalnya.

"Hmm... Sekitar duapuluh satu." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah coklat putih.

Near mendengus, "Hhh... Kau terlalu tergila-gila pada coklat!"

"Che, bukan urusanmu!" Mello memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hee... Kau pasti menyimpan rahasia!" Near memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Ya sudah, terserah!" Mello mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah~ ceritakan. Kita 'kan sudah seperti kakak-adik... Ceritakan padaku..." Near pura-pura cemberut.

"Che! Memangnya siapa yang sudi punya adik maniak _puzzle _sepertimu!" Mello menjulurkan lidahnya. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa lepas, "Haha... Baiklah. Tapi ini ra-ha-si-a! Jangan sampai siapapun tahu akan hal ini, dik!" Mello tersenyum hangat.

Near mulai memasang telinganya.

Mello tersenyum hangat, "Ini semua karena seseorang yang dulu memberiku coklat... _Namanya Matt_..."

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" Near memotong kalimat Mello.

"Bukan, tahu! Dia itu... Mmm... Temanku..." Wajah Mello mulai memanas. Tidak tahu apa kalau di wajahnya sekarang ada semburat merah muda!

Mello mendongak menatap langit di siang hari sambil menikmati semilir angin. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu... "Ya, namanya Matt. Jadi begini ceritanya..."

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Jauh sebelum aku tinggal di Wammy's House, aku hanya sebatang kara yang hidup tidak menentu. Kadang tidur di depan toko. Kadang tidur di bekas bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kadang menumpang. Tidak jarang juga terpaksa harus menjadi gelandangan._

_Pada waktu itu, aku duduk di ujung sebuah komplek pertokoan. Malam itu sedang musim dingin. Aku segera mengeratkan tanganku pada jaketku. Aku sehari-hari memakai tudung__ karena... yahh... aku agak minder dengan 'wajahku'..._

_"Hei,"_

_Seseorang tak dikenal menyapaku. Aku hanya terbengong melihat orang itu duduk di sampingku._

"_Hei, namaku Matt. Siapa namamu?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba._

_Aku menjawab, "M- Mello..."_

_Ia tersenyum, kemudian menawariku coklat. Aku terbengong lagi._

"_Iya, karena kau kedinginan, maukah kau menerima coklat dariku?" Ia menyeringai._

_Akupun menerimanya._

_Coklat begitu lembut, agak terlalu manis, dan enak..._

"_Baiklah. Besok datanglah kesini!" Ia meninggalkanku._

_Aku mencoba menahannya. "T-tunggu! Kenapa?"_

_Ia hanya tersenyum misterius..._

_Keesokan harinya, aku duduk di tempat yang sama. Ia mendatangiku dengan sebatang plain chocolate dengan bungkus aluminium foil di tangannya._

_Kali ini rasanya agak pahit. Tapi tetap lembut._

_Setelah aku selesai makan, ia beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bengong._

_Kejadian itu tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali, tapi sudah berkali-kali. Ia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Paling-paling hanya ucapan 'Hai', 'Hallo', 'Apa kabar' dan sejenisnya! Aku jadi bingung dengan sikapnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Hanya namanya saja yang kuketahui –Matt._

_Sudah berhari-hari ia melakukan hal yang sama. Hari ini genap sudah tiga bulan ia memberiku coklat –setiap hari. Dia sebenarnya ingin aku jadi gendut atau apa sih?_

"_Hai!" Ia melangkah ke arahku dengan senyum khasnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku._

"_Ini. Untukmu!" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berhias pita._

_Aku tertegun. "Lagi?" Aku menanyakannya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Ia mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Sebenarnya maumu apa, sih?" Aku sedikit membentaknya. Tanpa sadar, aku melempar coklat itu ke tanah. Aku langsung terkejut._

"_M-m-maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-..." Terlambat. Ia sudah meninggalkanku. Kali ini tanpa senyum misterius, tapi dengan tatapan pahit dari balik google berlensa oranye miliknya._

_Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi selalu gagal!_

"_AKH!" Aku menendang kerikil ketika berjalan._

_Aku memungut coklat itu lagi, kemudian memasukkannya ke balik jaket hitamku._

~#~#~#~#~#~

_Malam hari..._

_Hujan._

_Aku mencari tempat berlindung di gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai. Aku membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahku, kemudian mulai membuka coklat yang tadi Matt bawa. Coklatnya sudah lembek. Sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Tapi ku tetap ingin membukanya. Biasanya Matt hanya memberiku coklat dengan bungkus _aluminium foil_ atau kardus coklat biasa. Tapi khusus kali ini... coklatnya terbungkus dengan rapi. Juga dihiasi dengan pita. Aku membuka bungkus itu perlahan..._

_Aku mencolek coklat lembek itu dengan telunjuk tangan kananku. Manis. Tidak terlalu manis. Tidak terlalu pahit. Netral. Standar, lah!_

_Aku menjilatinya sampai habis, kemudian menemukan sebuah surat dibalik bungkus coklat itu. Aku mulai membaca surat itu:_

_Dear, Mello._

_Mels, maafkan aku. Aku ini bodoh ya, setiap hari mengirimimu coklat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hahaha... Oke, maafkan aku. Itu aku lakukan karena aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Yahh... bukan tipe yang mudah mengungkapkan sesuatu –apalagi kesedihan!_

_Coklat._

_Hmm... Aku suka rasanya. Ada coklat pahit, manis, tawar, sangat manis, sampai coklat aneka rasa._

_Aku pikir itu cukup mewakili seluruh emosiku._

_Ya, emosi yang labil._

_Hari pertama kita berkenalan –tepat ketika seluruh keluargaku meninggal secara bersamaan di waktu yang sama karena kebakaran yang disebabkan kecelakaan ketika aku hendak menyalakan api di perapian rumah._

_Ya, aku merasa bahwa akulah yang membunuh mereka semua._

_Sampai di suatu sore yang cerah aku melihat seorang gadis bertudung duduk di depan toko coklat mengamati coklat-coklat yang terpajang di etalase toko dari jendela besar dengan tatapan sendu. Seorang gadis yang membuat aku merasa hangat walaupun hanya dengan mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis yang membuat aku penasaran. Seorang gadis yang separuh wajahnya tertutup rambut dan tudungnya. Gadis yang sama kesepiannya denganku. Seorang gadis yang baru kutahu namanya saat aku memberanikan diri mendatanginya yang sedang meringkuk di ujung pertokoan..._

_... Mello._

_Wajahku langsung memanas saat membaca bagian itu. Aku melanjutkan membaca:_

_Mels, aku butuh teman. Aku butuh sahabat._

_Kau mau 'kan?_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya,_

_Sebelum keberangkatanku malam ini ke Amerika –nenekku menyuruhku tinggal disana._

_Bolehkah, Mels...?_

_~Matt~_

_Mataku jadi berkaca-kaca. Aku menyesal telah berbicara kasar padanya._

"_Matt... Maafkan aku..." Aku menggenggam surat itu kemudian aku berlari mencari Matt._

_Kemana?_

_Entahlah. Ikuti saja naluriku!_

_Aku masih bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Ia belum jauh! Aku yakin itu! Aku yakin ia masih di sekitar pertokoan ini!_

_Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa sudah berapa kali aku hampir menabrak orang pejalan kaki di daerah yang ramai ini. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Tidak kupedulikan tudungku yang lepas tertiup angin. Yang ada di pikiranku adalah 'Di mana Matt?'. Berkali-kali aku menggumamkan kalimat itu di dalam hati sambil terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi berlari..._

"_M-Matt..." Aku menggumamkan namanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok terdekat. Angin malam terasa menusuk kulitku... Apakah Matt benar-benar berangkat...?_

"_Oi! Kau meninggalkan benda ini!"_

_Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku menoleh, melihat seorang laki-laki membawa selembar kain._

"_Tudungku... Matt?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Sedetik kemudian aku mengambur ke pelukan lelaki –sahabat baruku itu. Membenamkan wajahku ke dada bidangnya._

_Ia melepaskan pelukanku setelah sekian detik. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menyibakkan rambutku. Aku langsung menggigit bibirku. Wajahku merah padam karena malu._

"_Jadi ini sebabnya mereka menjauhimu...?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat sambil mengelus bekas lukaku, "Bahkan wajahmu jauh lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan, Mels!"._

_Aku tertegun, kemudian memeluknya lagi semakin erat._

"_Thanks..."_

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Yahh... begitulah! Dia orang pertama yang membuatku tidak minder dengan wajahku –lihatlah, aku mulai memiliki banyak teman! Akhirnya malam itu juga ia berangkat ke Amerika. Dengan berat hati akhirnya kami berpisah. _The end_. Sudah puas 'kan dengan 'dongeng'-nya?" Mello memutar bola matanya.

"Hee? Hanya segitu? Aku kira bakalan ada _happy ending_ seperti di manga-manga shoujo (?) atau di film-film Barbie (?)!" Near mendengus.

"Che! Makanya, jangan suka berkhayal yang enggak-enggak!" Mello mendengus kesal. "Hmm, tapi dia berjanji akan kembali menemuiku, entah kapan. Ah, sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Mello mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh! Aku baru tahu, selain _puzzle_, ternyata kamu _freak_ sama mainan Barbie juga, ya!", Mello terkikik, diikuti dengan melayangnya bantal ke arah wajah Mello oleh Near.

"Hahahaha!" Akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Mello! Near! Ayo kemari! Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada kalian!" Roger memanggil mereka berdua yang sedang asik bercengkrama.

Mello dan Near bertukar pandangan kebingungan sambil mengangkat alis mereka secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka melesat menemui Roger.

"Siapa, Roger?" Near bertanya _to-the-point_. Sedangkan Mello hanya menggumamkan kata 'Che' berkali-kali.

Roger memanggil seseorang. "Dia sebatang kara. Dulu keluarga intinya meninggal, sekarang neneknya juga meninggal, dan ia tidak punya keluarga lagi. Makanya ia kesini. Perkenalkan-..." Roger menarik seseorang dari pintu, "... Namanya, _Mail Jeevas_...".

Lelaki itu memakai _google _berlensa oranye dan memakai _vest _putih. Ditambah kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam-merah, dan memakai celana panjang dan sepatu_ boots_.

Mello berdiri mematung_... Lelaki itu..._

"_M-Matt?_"

Matt –lelaki itu, tersenyum. "Hai, Mello. _Long time no see..._"

Mello menghambur ke pelukan Matt –setelah sekian lama dirindukannya.

"_Selamat datang, Matt! Selamat datang kembali!"_

"_Tapi aku baru pertama kali ke Wammy's House!"_

"_Ya, memang. Selamat datang kembali ke sisiku, Matt!"_

_~And the story begins...~_

~#~#~#~ _**END?**_ ~#~#~#~

AN:

Author: Yapp! Fic pertama saya di DN berakhir dengan lebay dan gajenya! Khekhekhe... XD

Ao: Hai, saya asistennya author! Minta review-nya nyoo~! Supaya author bisa membuat fic untuk fandom ini lagi! ^^

All: **REVIEW NYOOO~ ^o^!**

~#~#~#~ _**RnR?**_ ~#~#~#~


End file.
